


Birthday Rapture

by vermilion_aura



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Lila gives her knight in shining armor a special celebration for his birthday.Alyn CrawfordxMain Character





	Birthday Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in my last one shot _Heaven Tonight_ , I was in the process of putting together another one shot, which led to this little piece. After writing out _Heaven Tonight_ , my muse was begging me to write more smut, and considering the 23rd was Alyn and Leo's birthday, I figured I'd write a post birthday story in celebration of my favorite twin. Hope you guys enjoy it!

He found himself exhausted after enjoying a nice birthday dinner alongside his twin brother Leo and the rest of the staff in the palace. Unfortunately, one face that he wanted to see had been pulled away earlier in the evening due to her duties after they shared a dance together. She had been gone for quite a while, and it seemed like she wouldn’t be returning before the party reached its conclusion.

A part of him feeling disappointed at that thought, Alyn retreated back to the table he had been occupying with Leo and Giles. There, he saw a note addressed to him in a pretty, yet familiar handwriting placed on top of a neatly wrapped gift box. His crimson eyes lit up as he opened the envelope and read the note.

_Sorry that I had to be pulled away during tonight of all nights. Judging by what I have to do, I don’t think I’ll be back in time for the party’s conclusion. When things finally settle down, I would like to meet up with you at your chamber later tonight. I have something special for you. Enjoy your party, and I will see you later. In the meantime, enjoy this special treat I made for you. -Lila_

Curiosity struck within the royal captain of the guards, and he could only wonder what it is that his beloved princess had in store for him. He then opened the box, and saw a small, simple homemade cake inside. The sweet scent of chocolate and strawberries flooded his nostrils, and his stomach did a flip. He wanted to enjoy a piece now, but he decided to wait until he saw her later so that they could enjoy it together. Closing the box, he couldn’t wait to see her later and find out what she planned.

Meanwhile, off in the study on the other side of the palace, Lila was finishing up some work with Giles assisting her. She breathed a small, disappointed sigh after finishing up some paperwork, and ran her fingers through her long, brown locks, to which Giles took notice.

“I do apologize, Princess. I know it’s Sir Alyn’s birthday today, but this couldn’t wait.”

Lila shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, Giles. If it couldn’t wait, it couldn’t wait. It just had to be today of all days. I’m just thankful that I’m almost done.”

Following another thirty minutes of completing paperwork, Lila had finally completed the project that she was assigned to complete.

“Excellent work, Princess,” Giles complimented. “I’m relieved that we got it done before the night ended.”

“Yes. Me too,” Lila said with a nod. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was pretty well late into the evening, and the birthday party for Alyn and Leo should have reached its conclusion by now. Despite feeling disappointed that she couldn’t stick around for the entire party, she was at least grateful to have had at least one dance with her beloved Alyn before she was called away.

“Well, why don’t you turn in for the night? You’ve earned it.”

“I will. Thank you, Giles.”

Standing up and giving a curtsey, Lila excused herself before retreating to her chamber. Once she had shut the door behind her, she went to her closet and dug up a bag containing a special outfit she found in town a couple days earlier. She immediately thought of Alyn when she stumbled across it, and thought it would be the perfect birthday present for him. All she could do was hope that she was correct about her assumption.

With everything she needed, the young princess quietly slipped out of her chamber, her destination Alyn’s private quarters.

______________________

He was relaxing in his quarters when he heard a soft knock on the door, and he assumed that it had to have been Lila staying true to her promise in her note. Standing up from his bed, Alyn approached the door and confirmed his suspicions when he saw her standing before him.

“Hey,” he greeted with a smile before stepping aside so she can come in.

“Hi. I’m so sorry about earlier. Something urgent came up and it couldn’t be ignored.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy to see you at the very least before the night reached its end.”

He watched as she brought in a bag, quirking a brow in curiosity as she set it down. She took notice of the box containing the cake she made for him.

“Have you tried the cake yet?”

“No. Not yet. I wanted to wait until you got here so that I could enjoy it with you.”

“Well, how about we enjoy some now before I give you your surprise?”

He nodded and pulled out a couple plates and a couple forks before disappearing into the other room to get some warm milk infused with some honey. She then cut up a piece of cake and prepared a piece in her fork.

“Here. How about I feed some to you?”

He opened his mouth wide, and she fed the piece to him. The sweet taste of chocolate and strawberries exploded in his mouth, and it couldn’t have been any sweeter.

“How is it?” she asked, a part of her feeling anxious.

“It’s excellent. You did great,” he replied with a satisfied smile.

They proceeded to enjoy what was left of the cut-up piece of cake while chatting away and enjoying the milk. When it was finished, Lila stood up from her seat.

“Well, it’s time for me to prepare your surprise. Mind if I retreat to the bathroom for a minute?”

“Go on ahead. I’ll clean up while you take care of that.”

With a nod, Lila grabbed the bag she brought with her before heading into the bathroom. Alyn watched as she went and then gathered up the dishes to clean up in the other room. Curiosity struck him as he began wondering what she had in mind. Whatever it was, he would love it, regardless.

In the bathroom, Lila let out the deep breath she had been holding for a short time and then slipped out of the dress that she was wearing and her undergarments before pulling out the contents of the bag. Those contents consisted of a black and red camisole corset top etched with rose patterns, a pair of black lace boyshort underwear, and red lace thigh high stockings. She then loosened her ponytail, letting her hair fall down her back, and then put on a velvet robe, making sure that she was completely covered before making her exit.

Alyn had finished cleaning up before Lila finished up what she was doing in the bathroom, and stripped off his jacket, leaving him in just a simple buttoned shirt and pants before proceeding to lie down on his bed. He wasn’t lying down for too long when he heard the bathroom door open, and Lila emerged from the bathroom wearing a purple velvet robe that completely concealed whatever she was wearing underneath.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

He smiled and shook his head. “I wasn’t waiting too long. I just finished cleaning up.”

With a nod and a smile of her own, Lila approached the bed, standing on the side and hovering over him, her grey orbs locking with his crimson eyes.

“Well, are you ready to open your present? It’s right here in front of you.”

He sat up on the bed, keeping his gaze locked with hers as he loosened the sash around her slender waist and then opened her robe. His breath hitched at the outfit she wore when he opened her robe all the way, and she pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor.

“Happy Birthday, Alyn,” she said in a seductive tone.

At a loss for words and licking his lips in hunger for her, Alyn seized her by the wrist and pulled her down towards him. Lila smiled and positioned herself on top of him, straddling his waist. His hands rubbed her thighs, loving the feel of her stockings, and then proceeded to caress her sides before pulling her close to him. Her lips locked with his in a sweet, passionate kiss, and one of his hands moved to caress her cheek while his other hand found the zipper on the back of her corset top. He pulled the zipper down, exposing her back before pulling the straps of her top down and tossing it in some random direction. His rapid pulse quickened when he felt her bare breasts and hardened nipples press against his muscular chest, and he was more than ready to lose control.

The hand that caressed her cheek moved to join its twin at her bare back, holding her tightly as he rolled over so that he was on top of her. Lila could see the intense desire burning in his crimson eyes, and her hands moved as if they had a mind of their own, finding the waistline of his pants and proceeding to undo them. He ended up helping her, and she pushed the fabric down as far she could with him taking over when she could no longer reach and eventually kicking the fabric off. Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of red at the sight; as many times as she had seen him nude before, the sight never ceased to make her face flush.

He kissed her lips again, his tongue ravishing her own and the cavern of her mouth. He made sure to steal her breath before moving down to her neck, showering every last inch of her throat with numerous little kisses and suckles to her beautiful skin. She squirmed and writhed underneath him, arching her back into him and wanting more. His lips trailed kisses down to her breasts, and he sucked her nipples hungrily, alternating between the hardened buds. After tugging on her nipple and sending another wave of ecstasy throughout her body, Alyn slammed himself hard into her. One of his hands locked with hers and he moved back up to kiss her lips, deepening the kiss with every thrust, and it lasted well late into the night when he settled himself into the deepest pit of her core and then collapsed on top of her, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Lila wrapped her arms around him, holding him close while she began catching her breath. They laid like that for a while before he got off of her and pulled the bedsheet over the both of them. She snuggled close to him and fell asleep, but not before she uttered a few words to him.

“Happy Birthday, Alyn. I love you.”

Her words caused his heart to flutter, and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her slender figure. Spending the evening with her, seeing her in such sexy attire and making love to her well into the night was the best birthday present he could ever get.

“Thank you, Lila. I love you too,” his whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her brow before allowing himself to sleep with his face buried into her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to have written this piece, especially considering my split days off and my upcoming seven day work streak plus having to go to a meeting at work in an hour. I will try to squeeze time in to write in between, but we'll see how things turn out. Check back!


End file.
